


The Tapes

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Druck-works [9]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cheese toasties, Cuties, M/M, Netflix night, The tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: David was walking up to Matteo’s WG. Well, running would’ve been a better word to describe it. Matteo had called him an hour prior telling him to come to his place, saying something about wanting to binge watch some show. Obviously, David was down; it was a great opportunity to hang out with his boyfriend.ORMatteo and David make Tapes for each other to strengthen their relationship, and to show how much they mean to one another.Inspired by 13 reasons why, but the only thing in common with it will be the use of tapes.





	The Tapes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in Druck. If you’d like, please leave suggestions on how you’d like for it to go, since nothing is prewritten.

Freitag 19:32

David was walking up to Matteo’s WG. Well, running would’ve been a better word to describe it. Matteo had called him an hour prior telling him to come to his place, saying something about wanting to binge watch some show. Obviously, David was down; it was a great opportunity to hang out with his boyfriend. 

He made it to the Matteo’s door, catching his breath a bit. Maybe sprinting up the stairs wasn’t the best idea, since his face turned bright red and his hair got disheveled. Once he regained his ability to breathe normally again and ran his fingers through his hair to try to fix the mess, he knocked on the door. 

It opened immediately, as if Matteo was waiting by the door the entire time. Matteo’s face brightened as soon as he saw David standing there. “Hey, you came!” He greeted and gave David a quick peck. David, in return, gave him a warm, cuddly hug with a big squeeze, for good measure. He stepped back for a moment. 

“Why wouldn’t I come? I’ll always drop whatever it is that I’m doing to be with you, my Luigi.” David ruffled Matteo’s hair and smiled as he took in the beautiful sight in front of him. Matteo raised his eyebrows, and David knew Matteo was going to take his words too literally. He was right. 

“You wouldn’t drop everything. What if Laura was in your arms because she broke her foot and I called you to have some pizza? You wouldn’t just drop her then and there to come to me.” Matteo challenged. 

“Well, then clearly you don’t know me very well,” David replied, turning his smile into a smirk. 

Matteo’s eyes opened wide as he stood there with shock. “Don’t say that! David if this were to actually happen, she’d kill the both of us! And don’t you dare say ‘Not if I kill her first!’”

“Okay, okay, okay, you have a good point there,” David said. “Then I’d almost always drop everything to be with you.” Matteo rolled his eyes so far back that David seriously thought Matteo could see into another dimension.

“Wow, I’m surprised that your eyes haven’t broken yet due to the amount of times you roll them,” David teased. 

Matteo snorted and wrapped his arm around David’s shoulder and gripped his hand tightly on the nape of his neck. He squeezed and shook it a couple of times, causing David to laugh. 

“So are you coming inside or…”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” David went inside the WG, and Matteo shut and locked the door behind him. 

The two boys were on their way to the living room, before Matteo stopped and asked David, “Do you want anything to eat or drink, cutie?”

“You know what I’m always down to eat when I come here.”

“A CHEESE TOASTIE!!” They yelled out at the same time, causing them both to giggle nonstop. Once they regained control of themselves, David noticed something.

“Wait,” David started, “are your flatmates here, because if they are, I don’t want to disturb them with my annoying laugh.”

“Hey! Your laugh isn’t annoying at all. I find it quite adorable, actually.” David’s cheeks began to heat up from that compliment. “And for your information, no, my flatmates aren’t here. Mia convinced Linn to go shopping with her, and Hans went to a club like he usually does every Friday.”

“Okay then, let’s get our cheese toastie session started!” David screamed with such excitement in his voice, that Matteo literally melted on the floor like ice cream. 

They changed their route from the living room to the kitchen. Once they reached their destination, Matteo got out the bread, while David went to the fridge to get out the cheese.

When David closed the door, Matteo asked, “Are you sure that’s all you want? You don’t want ketchup, mustard, sausage, pickles, or oh! Whipped cream?”

David glanced at him and laughed. “ I’m good, thanks. In case you forgot, that’s the reason why I left so abruptly the first time I came here. I had food poisoning all weekend long!”

“Hmm. I could’ve sworn that pickles and whipped cream were a good combination.” Matteo joked. 

David cringed at the statement. “If you truly thought that, I might have to break up with you. That is probably the most disgusting combo on this earth.” David got two pieces of bread that Matteo handed to him, and started crafting his Toastie. Matteo did the same. 

While he was putting some cheese on the bread, Matteo decided to take a risk. “Well, pickles and whipped cream is not that bad compared to Spam and Marmite on a-”

David cut Matteo off. “DON’T even try to go there.”  
Matteo chuckled, though he knew David wasn’t kidding. He put the the rest of cheese back in the fridge and put the toasties onto the sandwich grill. 

***  
Freitag 19:58

Once they took their cheese toasties out of the grill, they put them on separate plates, grabbed some napkins, knowing that there was a possibility of getting crumbs everywhere, and finally made their way to the living room. 

“So,” Matteo started, while David took a bite of his toastie, “I called you here to watch a show with me. Well, more specifically, binge watch a show with me.” The two boys sat on the couch side by side, with David by the arm and Matteo next to him.

David nodded his head while chewing his food. He swallowed after a couple of seconds. “What show are we going to watch?” He asked. 

“Okay so, a bunch of people in my Spanish class have been talking about this show and won’t shut up about it. It’s kinda new but not really, and it’s slightly controversial. It’s called 13 Reasons Why.” 

David took another bite and nodded, gesturing for Matteo to go on. “The series is about the death of this girl, Hannah Baker, well to be more accurate, she committed suicide.” Now Matteo took a bite of his toastie, before getting into the long explanation of what the series is about. 

“Okay, what else?”

He swallowed his toastie and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Before her death, she decided to make 13 tape recordings. So in total, she used 7 tapes. Each recording was about a different person who she thought played a role in the situation. The situation being her death, of course. And only the people on the tapes, got the tapes from a messenger, so they’d know what they’d done to Hannah.” Matteo paused, not sure if David was understanding. 

Like a mind reader, David commented, “I’m following, don’t worry.”

Matteo took a deep breath before he began again. “The. Messenger wasn’t in any of the tapes though. They were just a friend. Anyways, the main character, Clay Jenson, took Hannah’s death pretty hard. Then one day, he received the box of tapes on his doorstep. Pretty much the first season is basically about Clay listening to the tapes, and finding out what people did to Hannah, including himself, to cause her to commit suicide.”

“It sounds interestingly intriguing. I’m in.”

“One last thing: there are a lot of serious topics addressed. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot. So if any of us gets uncomfortable, or thinks the show is starting to be too much, we’ll let each other know, okay?”

“Okay.”

Matteo pulls up Netflix on the TV. He logs onto his account and finds the show. He looks at David, who was already staring at Matteo, and intertwines their fingers together. Matteo sighs in anticipation and David is just as excited. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Matteo hit play, and the show began loading onto the screen. After a couple of seconds, the show began. 

“Hey, it’s Hannah. Hannah Baker. That’s right. Don’t adjust your… whatever device you’re hearing this on. It’s me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore, and this time, absolutely no requests. Get a snack. Settle in. Because I’m about to tell you the story of my life.”

***  
Samstag 2:53

After binge watching 13 Reasons Why for seven episodes straight, with some breaks in between, like saying ‘hi’ to the girls and Hans when they got back, cleaning their plates, and going to take a piss, the boys decided to call it a day for now. They were extremely exhausted.

“So, how are you liking it so far?” Matteo asked. 

“Personally, I think it’s really good so far. Tony’s vintage aesthetic is really nice, which is good because otherwise I don’t think Clay would’ve gotten that tape player. And you?”

“I’m really liking it as well. I was kinda iffy towards it at first though.”

“Hm. How come?”

“Well, from what I heard at school, I thought it was going to be pretty straightforward, but from what I just watched, I now know how off I was originally. And do you want to know something?”

David nodded while running a hand through his hair and gave Matteo a small, timid smile. “ Of course. The floor is yours, darling.”

Matteo took a moment to gather his thoughts. When he got them collected, he spoke. “Well, to be completely and utterly honest, I like the idea of the tapes.”

David’s heart rate began to speeded up drastically, and his eyes widened as if he just saw a superhero fly for the first time. He could barely find any words to say. “What?!”

“No, no, no, babe, that’s not what I meant it as, I promise.” Matteo reassured. “What I meant to say was that the idea of recording tapes and leaving them for someone doesn’t sound bad.”

“Oh. So, making tapes saying things that show how much appreciation you have for someone?”

“Yes, exactly! Anything positive or truthful really.”

David began to calm down and relax from that ginormous scare he had less than a minute ago. “I can do you an idea better.” He stated. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Totally. 100%.” 

“What is it then?”

David took a deep breath. “Okay, So what if we made tapes for each other?”

“And what do you think we should say on them?”

“Anything, whether it be a tape full of compliments, or a tape full of the deepest darkest secrets we have. We can make them for each other whenever we want.”

“So we’ll make tapes in order to strengthen our relationship?” Matteo was trying to grasp this as best as he could. 

“Yes, or to make the other one feel better when we’re having a bad day.”

“Okay, that sounds like a good plan.” Matteo leaned on David’s shoulder and stroked his hair back a little bit. 

“Really? Because I’d personally love that, but I just want to make sure that you’re on board as well. I just don’t want you to be doing something that you either don’t want to do, or feel uncomfortable doing.” David turned his head ever so slightly to take in the precious sight of Matteo resting on his shoulder.

“Well, as much as I appreciate your concern, sweetie, I love the idea just as much as you do. Actually, maybe even a bit more.” 

“Sweet!” David turned to face Matteo completely now. He cupped his face with his hands and rubbed his thumb against the other’s cheek. “I’m just saying, but you’re going to adore my tapes.”

Matteo chuckled. “Oh I’m sure of it, but not as much as you’ll adore mine.”

David leaned in and kissed Matteo softly and lovingly. Matteo kissed him back instinctually and placed his hands on David’s jawline. After about ten seconds of slow kissing, David slipped his tongue into Matteo’s mouth. Matteo accepted the request and gave David just as much as he received and well, maybe even a bit more. 

After going on like this for about five minutes, they both ended the kiss mutually and places their foreheads together. 

“Do you want to go to my room for the night? It's kind of late, and I don’t think the couch is the best place to sleep.” Matteo remarked. 

“Sure. You know I’ll follow you anywhere, babe.” David responded, and the two of them went hand in hand into Matteo’s room to sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate it.


End file.
